


California Blues and Mississippi Skies

by Zighana



Category: On My Block (TV), P-Valley (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Divergence, Canon Nonbinary Character, Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Hailey convinces Uncle Clifford to extend Da Pynk to California and, after doing business with Montavious' associate Cuchillos, set up shop in Freeridge. To keep an eye on her investment, Cuchillos enlists her most trusted worker, Oscar, to work as security at Da Pynk and relay intel.Lil Murda comes to California to make things right with Uncle Clifford and gets caught up in commercial success when his records gain popularity in Los Angeles. When they ask about his love life, he must decide whether to live his truth or continue to keep Uncle Clifford a secret.
Relationships: Lil Murda/Keyshawn "Miss Mississippi", Mercedes Woodbine/Hailey Colton, Oscar Diaz/Keyshawn "Miss Mississippi", Uncle Clifford/Lil Murda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	California Blues and Mississippi Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a concept I've been mulling over since P-Valley's first season wrapped up nicely and I wanted a crossover. So...enjoy?

“I hope you right about this, high yella.” Uncle Clifford says, fanning herself. Hailey puts on her shades and folds her arms. 

“I’m sure about this, Uncle Clifford. Montavious had his hands in many pots, and I’ve made many friends. Including some in California.” 

On cue, the two hear the click-clack of heels and turn. It’s a Latina woman with smooth skin, dark brown eyes and black hair pulled into a tight bun, accentuating her hoop earrings. She’s wearing a red pantsuit and high heels; Uncle Clifford makes a closer inspection and notices they’re Louboutins. Behind her are two men with tattoos and jewelry hanging around their neck. 

“Ms. Jaramillo,” Hailey greets with a smile, giving the woman an air kiss. The lady smiles back. 

“I go by Cuchillos these days.” She says, taking Hailey’s hand. She eyes Uncle Clifford and raises an eyebrow. 

“And who is this...lovely…” 

“Woman,” Uncle Clifford says, holding out her hand. “Uncle Clifford. Co-owner of Da Pynk.” 

Cuchillos smiles thinly, shaking her hand. 

“Well, a friend of Montavious is a friend of mine. How is he, by the way?”

Uncle Clifford and Hailey exchange glances. 

“He’s currently tied up with his work in the Delta. You know how it goes.” Hailey answers. She gestures to the building in front of her. Cuchillos pulls out keys and unlocks it. The three walk into the empty building, the glass windows letting sunshine peek through. 

“2,500 square feet, Including restroom, break room, and this.” Cuchillos goes to the middle of the room, “Can be where the stage is.” 

“How much you charging?” Uncle Clifford asks. 

“Well, normally, I’d charge $50,000. But since you’re a friend of Montavious, I’ll cut you a deal. $25,000. As long as you rake in the money.”

“We got some of the baddest bitches from Chucalissa working that pole. Niggas won’t know what hit ‘em.” Uncle Clifford says. Hailey digs into her duffel bag and unzips it. 

“$25,000 it is.” She says. Cuchillos nods her head to her men and they take the duffel bag. Moments later, they come back and hand the duffel bag to Cuchillos. 

“It’s all there.” The men say. Cuchillos smiles at them. She holds out her hand. 

“Pleasure doing business with you...ladies. Welcome to California, by the way.” She says. Uncle Clifford shakes her hand. 

“I like your nails, who did ‘em by the way?” She asks. She brandishes her nails, the rhinestones sparkling. 

“This nail salon on the corner. They don’t speak English, so bear with them.” Cuchillos says. 

“ _Don’t worry, girl. I can hold my own._ ” Uncle Clifford says in Vietnamese. Cuchillos and Hailey’s eyes widen. 

“Well then. I’ll check in with you in a month. I want to know I’m making a profit working with you. 50% of your earnings, ladies.” Cuchillos says, tossing Hailey the keys. 

“We’ll do it.” Hailey says. Uncle Clifford bites her lip. Cuchillos nods and retreats into the black Escalade. When she pulls off, Uncle Clifford slaps Hailey’s arm. 

“Girl, what the fuck you mean giving that bitch 50%? We’d go bankrupt fucking with her!” 

“Trust me, you play her way or you come up missing. She’s _not_ the woman you want to get on her bad side.” Hailey says. 

“I guess. We got a lot of work to do, gal.”

“So,” Hailey says, sliding into her car, “let’s get to work.” 

**2 Months Later**

Loud rap music blares through the speakers. The blue cast from the overhead lights contrasts with the hazy pink lights from the stage. A woman winds on the pole before lifting herself in the air in spins before sliding down to hit the floor in a split, her ass cheeks bouncing individually. The crowd goes wild, throwing money over her naked body. She lies on her back in a split and rubs the dollar bills down her body, her face contorted in ecstasy. 

Oscar watches her, tossing a few modest bills onto her body before sitting down and finishing the rest of his beer. 

“You want a dance?” A woman asks, pressing her breasts in his face. He shakes his head. The woman sucks her teeth and walks off, muttering “broke ass nigga.” under her breath. 

City Girls play and the women in the club scream and cheer. A man in a wig and skimpy clothing come to the stage, taking the mic. 

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Get your money out for our headliner M-I-Crooked Letter-Crooked Letter-I…”

“Crooked Letter-Crooked Letter-I, Humpback-Humpback-I!” The crowd cheers. Oscar looks around with a raised eyebrow. The curtains open, and a dark-skinned woman with a face that reminds Oscar of a Barbie doll comes out. 

_Walk in a club with a couple of bands_  
_I see a baddie, I’m paying the rent._

The woman winds her body slow, her costume sparkling under the lights.

_Look like a angel, yeah she heaven sent_

She wraps her leg around the pole and spins. She picks up speed until she slows down and walks in the air. She climbs to the top and she makes eye contact with Oscar. 

Time slows down to a halt as she winks at him before doing flips and spins until she lands in another split and lies on her stomach. She twerks and the crowd goes wild, hailing money over her body as she smiles and rubs the money on her body. 

_I’m fallin’, fallin, Lil Murda in this bitch, I’m ballin’_

Oscar comes to the stage as she writhes and grinds against the stage and makes it rain over her. She throws her head back and bounces her ass off the money. She looks up at him with those doe-like eyes and Oscar feels the back of his neck and his ears burn. He backs away and heads out of the strip club. 

~~~

“Spooky, I need you to do me a favor.” 

Oscar looks up from his steak. Cuchillos slices through her lobster. 

“I need you to work security for one of my buildings. Keep an eye and gather intel. I want to make sure they’re to be trusted.” She says, taking a bite of her lobster. 

“What’s the building?” He asks. Cuchillos dabs her chin with the napkin. 

“It’s called Da Pynk.” 

Flashes of the black Barbie play in his mind like a movie. 

“When do I start?” He asks.


End file.
